


The worth of a song

by Mintteabag



Category: Voltron - Fandom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-01
Updated: 2017-10-15
Packaged: 2018-12-22 13:07:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11968041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mintteabag/pseuds/Mintteabag





	1. Chapter 1

Lance was a sentimental person. Not always the best thing to be when fighting an evil empire, but he was nonetheless. He had something from each planet they saved, a bouquet of flowers that will never wilt as a gift from a particularly welcoming people. An instrument he bought from a lively people who sang for days after being rescued. He also had small objects that wouldn't be missed. He had these items so he wouldn't forget, so that everything around him did not become a blur in his mind...like Earth was starting to be. 

Lance could feel tears welling in his eyes, immense pressure on his chest, his entire body was shaking slightly with the effort it took him not to break down and sob during the meeting. He missed home, he missed the beach, the Ocean. 

Hunk had given him a concerned look but Lance had waved him off, mouthing home sickness. What he didn't see was Kolivan's confused and questioning glances.

When the meeting ended Lance left a little too hurriedly head bent and arms curling around his chest like he was trying to keep himself from breaking into pieces. Kolivan not sure why his instincts were screaming at him to follow the paladin he excused himself and followed after Lance.

He found him in a room that had been converted to hold a great many things it was filled with shelfs and cabinets that were overflowing with trinkets and in a far corner quietly strumming a soft tune was Lance, tears streaming down his face chest heaving with broken sobs. He didn't seem to notice Kolivan standing small distance away.

"Exc-" Kolivan started before being interrupted by the blue paladin shoving his nice noise machine into what seemed to be its case and wiping his tears hastily. "Hey" Lance managed to squeak out voice almost comically cracking. "UM did you need something???becauseimnotreallythebestpersontoask and howdidyougetin???exactly??" This being rushed as he stood forcing a smile onto his face.

"What was that? that music you were making?" Kolivan asked staring at the instrument behind Lances legs. "Oh um it's a lullaby" Lance was a little disgruntled about being ignored and asked again "did you need something?" Stepping a little closer so that he could get Kolivans attention away from his 'guitar'

"I wanted to ask if you were alright during the meeting you seemed distraught and you were crying when I came in." "Yeah no totally fine!" He said smiling faintly.

Kolivan took a moment to observe the room and his attention was caught by a pile of rocks all different in their appearance. Each of them seemed to be from different environments.

He was forced to look away by lance clearing his throat "can you please leave now." "I-yes of course" Kolivan stammered "do feel free to continue, the melody was lovely" and he slipped out the door shutting it behind him. Lance stared at the door touched that Kolivan had checked on him... but on the other hand the blade leader had caught him crying playing songs that his mom used to sing to him and his siblings when they were sad, sick or hurt. Lance put the guitar away and made a decision to thank Kolivan for his concern. He was going to give him one of his treasures.

Lance set the small box outside Kolivans door. it contained one of lances favorite objects a glass sphere that when left alone was a shimmering pink that emitted a soft glow. But it could change colors depending on the users wants and needs for lance it was often the color of the ocean late at night after he had spent the day swimming. The blues shifting to look like waves crashing against the sand. He wondered what it would be for Kolivan as he walked away would it be something from when he was young? The color he associates with a loved one? Maybe it'd be blue...


	2. Chapter 2

Kolivan opened his door, maybe he could speak to Lance about what had occurred the night before.  
His heart still ached when he remembered the paladins tears painting clear trails down his cheeks. Why couldn't he have pushed a little more maybe he could have helped maybe... it's too late now. 

Kolivans foot bumped against what he recognized as a small box when he looked down. He scooped it up, opening it carefully. Who left this here? And why? In the box was something he had never seen before, it was a glowing pink sphere.

It looked so fragile he didn't want to touch it for fear of breaking it. He placed it where it was both in sight, and safe.Its shimmering made it look like it was in constant motion, The flux of the light was relaxing. Did Lance leave this for him? The thought brought affectionate warmth. 

When Kolivan entered the room the paladins had nicknamed the 'living room' (though he didn't understand what made it more alive than any other room) he saw everyone... but Lance. Was he sick? Maybe he could use that to his advantage check on him for sickness and make sure was okay... emotionally. 

The yellow paladin approached him smiling. "Hey Kolivan uh Lance told me to thank you for whatever you did. Before you ask he won't be out today he is feeling under the weather, and he doesn't want to get anyone else sick." 

" I see. Well thank him for his gift it is quite lovely" this earned him a quizzical look from Hunk but he didn't push.

Kolivan not to let this distract him. Did what he was required of him and more as he always did. 

Lance was not having a good day. Did he regret giving Kolivan the orb? No. But then again what if Kolivan thought Lance was trying to hit on him? Not that he wouldn't want to the dude is gorgeous! But Kolivan wouldn't want him to. He probably made him so uncomfortable and now he was hiding...in his room... pretending to be sick...made Hunk tell everyone he was sick, and thank Kolivan for him. He buried his head in his pillows, he was officially the worst™. 

Hunk knocked softly and opened the door. "You know, you can't hide in here tomorrow or Coran will force you into a healing pod." Lance groaned and sat up pouting at Hunk. "The universe won't take pity and end me already."

"I will thank the universe later" Hunk was truly the best friend Lance could ever hope for. "So Kolivan seemed like he missed you" he said while bumping his shoulder into Lances. 

"Shut your lying mouth" Lance retorted a smile escaping him despite his efforts. 

"He calls me a liar, when he is to oblivious to see the obvious." Hunk murmured. "Look I don't know what you did or gave him, but I do know that you have nothing to be embarrassed about. If you did I would know, or Pidge would have proof."

"What I gave him doesn't matter! What matters is that he might think I was flirting with him!" His voice raised with his distress. 

"And that's a bad thing? What happened to bi and proud?" Hunk raised a challenging eyebrow. "I know you don't want to be all bi-yourself. And I'm sure you have a chance, I bi-lieve in you!" He laughed when Lance shoved him. 

Hunk! now is NOT the time for puns!" 

"I disagree. You should stop BIding your time and do something about this little crush of yours." 

Lance tossed his head back "but what should I DO." 

"Whatever feels right." 

And with that they moved on to what Lance missed in meetings and training and such.


	3. Chapter 3

I don't think I will be updating anytime soon. I'm sorry. I know how I want it to end and what I want to happen but I just don't have the motivation. Thank you to those who enjoyed this.


End file.
